Lounging room war
by Zetafire
Summary: What do characters do when not being controlled by players? Find out.


Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Lounging room war

A fan fiction by: Zetafire

''Sooooo, whadda we do now?'' Said a mocking voice, somewhat funny. It belong to Wario.

''I dunno, watch a movie.'' Replied Mario.

''Nah, we already watched all the movies there are and.'' Link was interrupted by Ganondorf's giant stomp.

''Damn it! I want a fight today!'' His eyes were ablaze.

'' There are NO fights scheduled for today cause no one has popped this game in for days.'' Said Mario.

'' I don't give a shit, I want a fight RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'' Ganondorf was surely looking for one.

Link stood up. ''Fine, if you want a fight, then we'll have one ri-''

Mario jumped . ''Hold your mushrooms, we can't have a fight! Like I said, no one has played this game and until then we cannot fight!''

''I don't give a care, I'm gonna have a fight right now, right here.'' Ganadorf lunged at Link with his flying kick, but, as usual, he was too slow. Link simply jumped away and did his double sword smash attack.

''YES, it feels so good! The wonderful pain.'' Ganondorf sounded hysterical. Link, normally calm, was totally losing it.

''You're right, it feels so good!'' He attacked again, but Mario jumped in just in time for a block.

''GUYS, this isn't right! We're in the lunging room, for the game's sake. This is the-'' Wario suddenly landed on top of him. Right on his hat

''Ah quick your jabba loo. I declare a LONGUE FIGHT!.'' Everyone started going crazy, except for a few guys who still had minds.

Meta knight, Snake, and Kirby were by the far wall. Others, like Mario, would have stood with them, but they were overrun by the chaos.

''Does fighting for so long really makes your mind power crazy?'' asked Meta Knight.

'' Yes, I've seen it before in many situations.'' Snake said, recalling memories.

Kirby looked up at snake then at Meta knight, and finally gazing at the fight. He uttered a small whine. Meta Knight knew Kirby was fight hungry, too.

''Go on Kirby, we aren't restraining you.''

At once Kirby flew into the top and transformed into a thwomp block, bringing the howls of pain, literally since wolf was hit along with a few others.

Meta knight, or MK, glanced at Snake, and then at the ongoing battle. The game had no blood, and everyone was immortal. MK and Snake realized they, too, were starving for bruises and pain.

''I don;t give a shit about the players, this is too much to resist!'' Meta knight shouted as he spin through the crowd and transformed into his blade tornado.

Snake was alone, but a slow smile crept over his face. Suddenly, characters were sent flying by a buried mine. Most eyes turned to Snake, who was aiming a rocket launcher.

'' THIS IS TOO FUN!'' he screamed as he was overwhelmed by bodies.

**Meanwhile**

'' So, how long have you left super smash in the dust.'' Asked Chris, who was at Dale's house along with Mach and David.

''I dunno, days, probably weeks.'' Responded Dale.

''Haha, I wonder what they do all this time, it's not like they fight while we're busy with other games, right?'' Joked Mach as Dale popped in the disk.

''Yeah, maybe they have a waiting room and fight there out of desperation.'' Added David.

''Hilarious guys, now let me kick your buts with meta knight.'' Said Dale

''Uh, pardon me. Meta knight is a small weakling, DK will own yall'' yelled David

''No way! Everyone knows that no one can beat sonic!'' Said Chris

''Sonic is old school, but Lucas can sure kick ass.'' Said Mach as the character screen loaded.

'' Lucas is too much of a wimp, he-''

''Hey guys, what's wrong with the screen?''

They all turn to look at the weird display of characters. Their faces twisted in confusion.

**FLASHBACK**

No one knew how long the fight had dragged on, but no one was going out of energy either. They all had lumps and bents, aches and cramps. But the intensity was far too much for their war fused minds to handle. They were lost in the fight, no longer controlling themselves.

Mario flew out and crashed against the wall. He jumped up and was about to ram into the group when a streak of light stopped him. In fact, it stopped everybody. The streak came from upwards and straight down, like a portal opening.

All the characters were too shocked to realize what was happening, yet Meta Knight flew to the top. His wings ragged and his mask scrapped.

'' We're being loaded!'' He shouted. Then, they were all stuck in particular cubes.

**Back in the house**

''What the hell happened to our characters!'' Asked Chris.

''How the heck should I know.'' Responded Dale.

''Look at Snake, his suit is all torn up!'' Said Mach.

''Yeah and Lucas 's hair is a mess, oh wait, it has always been!'' Joked David.

'' Shut up, jerk.'' Mach pounded him in the shoulder.

''Stop it guys.'' Commanded Dale. ''Until we find out what happened to the guys and gals in there, no body fights!''

''Heh, it looks as if THEY were the ones fighting all along.'' Pointed Chris.

''So weird...' Muttered Dale.

**Inside game**

'' Darn, I forgot my cap.'' Whispered Ness.

'' Shut up kid, we all lost some thing or another.'' Replied Snake.

''Kid?! I'll let you know that I stopped an invisible force that was pure evil. What was his name, something that started with a g.''

''No matter, You're still a kid!''

''O yea? PK fire!'' Ness shot a fire bolt at snake, creating a column of flames.

''Ow ow owowow. Dumb kid, you're gonna give us away!''

Ness was about to use his PK thunder when MK threw what appeared to be chips at them.

''Quiet you two, what do you want to do? Reveal our position?''

They all settled down.

Suddenly, a tiny squeak came out. It kept getting louder and louder. Then, with horror in their faces, the characters knew where it was coming from.

''Wario, don't-''

Too late.

Wario let out a huge fart, gagging everyone in the room.

''You stinky, fat dumb ass-'' Started King Dedede when they all noticed the stares. The people outside were looking at them with the most puzzled faces.

''Uh... hello..'' Said Mario, just above a whisper. Then the people fell down to the floor. MK peeked over and saw that they had fainted.

''Call me a kid, you slithery animal. BURN!'' Shouted Ness, as he shot more bolts of fire at Snake.

''I LOVE THIS GAME!'' Screamed Snake as he was engulfed in flames.

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Hi everyone. This SSBB doesn't involve an extensive story line. It was just humor that came up with me when I asked a simple question: What do characters do when the player is away? This came up.**


End file.
